Time of Despair
by Maanae
Summary: Il y a sept ans, dix mille dragons sont arrivés par la Porte Eclipse et des milliers d'humains sont morts. Leur époque n'était pas tendre, si loin de l'âge d'or des hommes, tant de problèmes, de batailles et de guerres étaient encore à venir... mais c'était la leur et ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner. Leur famille était ici. Malgré les pertes, Fairy Tail vivait toujours.


Hello ! Lisez en dessous please, c'est important.

Alors je vais quelque chose que je fais rarement : **Attention aux âmes sensibles, si vous êtes dérangés par le sang, la description de blessures, par l'horreur, etc, ce n'est pas une fanfiction pour vous**. Ce chapitre est soft même si y'a des petites mentions ici et là mais ça va virer franchement gore dans le prochain chapitre. Peut-être moins dans ceux d'après mais je me suis inspirée de l'ambiance de l'Attaque des Titans pour écrire cette fanfiction donc ça va pas être joyeux joyeux. Ceci dit : ce chapitre était censé être un One-Shot avant que j'écrive une suite donc vous pouvez ne pas lire la suite sans soucis.

Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez donc si vous ne supportez pas ce genre d'ambiance, ne lisez pas. Mon but n'est pas que vous soyez mal en me lisant :')

Maintenant que la partie ennuyante est dite : bonne lecture si vous êtes restés !

* * *

Lucy serra les dents et continua de courir, toujours plus vite du moins tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait atteindre la porte ! Son souffle était erratique, elle avait perdu son rythme lorsqu'elle avait vu la porte se refermer progressivement, elle ne devait pas la manquer ! Natsu et elle traquaient ce type depuis des mois, il n'était pas question qu'il s'échappe. Elle tendit la main, effleura un bord de la porte et, à bout de souffle, s'en servit pour se propulser à travers. Elle trébucha, vacilla, se ramassa sur elle-même au moment où elle toucha le sol pour rouler sur le sol et se redressa rapidement, sur ses gardes. Elle avait passé Eclipse.

Son regard chocolat à l'étincelle inquiétante parcourut son environnement et elle grimaça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde autour de cette porte. Dans leur temps, personne ne s'en approchait, ça n'était pas une cachette suffisamment intéressante pour qu'elle soit exploitée. Lucy avait oublié qu'elle était placée dans le château de Fiore. Ce château avait disparu depuis longtemps pour elle après tout, sa mémoire l'avait relégué aux oubliettes pour privilégier les souvenirs utiles à sa survie. Son regard parcourut les visages stupéfaits de ceux qui l'entouraient. La princesse, des gardes, un chevalier, des mages, rien de bien intéressant. Ce qui capta son regard fut les silhouettes de jeunes femmes entourées d'un cercle de magie doré. Ah, comme c'était étrange de se voir sept ans plus jeune. Accompagnée d'une femme qui était morte avant de devenir une véritable amie. S'assurant que personne n'allait attaquer pour le moment, elle se détendit quelque peu et, sans quitter la foule des yeux, elle appela.

« Natsu ?

—Ouais ! Ouf, c'était chaud, à une seconde près j'avais plus de jambes. »

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de Lucy et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon par-dessus son épaule. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de soucis à se faire, il cherchait juste à faire retomber la tension qui régnait. Une petite voix s'éleva alors, fluette, innocente. Lucy se figea en la reconnaissant.

« Lu-Lucy ? Natsu ? Comment… ? »

Wendy. Un sourire à la tristesse infinie gracia ses lèvres alors qu'elle baissait la tête, n'osant pas regarder en face la fillette. C'était étrange de se voir sept ans plus tôt ? Non, c'était étrange de voir ses anciens camarades alors qu'elle avait fait leur deuil depuis longtemps. Elle serra son poing droit qui fit un cliquetis métallique étouffé par son gant et prit une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête pour faire face à ce visage qui s'était éteint sept ans plus tôt devant ses yeux.

« — On a traqué Rog pendant trois mois, on n'allait pas le laisser filer sous prétexte qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps, lâcha Natsu d'un air nonchalant. »

Lucy hocha la tête alors que des hoquets et exclamations de stupeur retentissaient devant eux. Une voix s'éleva Lucy remarqua alors Rog devant un dragon et grimaça. C'était fou ce qu'il était devenu arrogant ce type.

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé !?

—Tu laisses des traces grosses comme un dragon imbécile, lâcha Natsu en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

—Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de finir ce que j'ai commencé Dragneel ! beugla-t-il. »

Lucy et Natsu échangèrent un coup d'œil puis regardèrent de nouveau le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre et de la Lumière, légèrement moqueurs.

« Lequel ? »

Ce fut la stupéfaction du côté des gens du passé qui fit ricaner Natsu alors que Lucy esquissait un sourire amusé. Quant à Rog, il préféra pousser un cri de frustration avant de sauter dans la patte tendue de la dragonne qui s'envola. Lucy émit un son de mépris en le voyant s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance en combat loyal.

Lucy décida de le laisser de côté, il fallait s'occuper du reste avant de s'occuper de lui. Elle claqua les mains pour attirer l'attention et expliquer brièvement ce qu'il se passait. Fairy Tail posait toujours des questions, ils aimaient comprendre, alors elle allait leur répondre tout de suite comme ça ils gagneraient du temps.

« Nous venons de sept ans dans le futur, de la même époque que le Rog qui a ouvert la porte. Nous sommes au courant de son plan depuis pas mal de temps. La lune rouge permet à la porte de connecter toutes les époques, ce qui explique notre arrivée et celle des dragons.

—Abrège Lucy, les dragons vont s'envoler. Quel bordel il a mis cet abruti !

—Pars devant, rétorqua-t-elle à Natsu qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Nous allons nous occuper de Rog et nous allons faire ce qu'on peut pour les drag… »

Une explosion retentit à côté d'eux alors que Natsu esquivait un hurlement d'un dragon vert et lui rendait la politesse. Des flammes d'une taille impressionnante, bien plus grandes et puissantes que celle de son alter-égo plus jeune, ravagèrent le jardin, quelques bâtiments, et infligèrent une plaie sanguinolente sur la gorge du dragon malgré ses écailles. Tous ceux du passé semblèrent effrayés, impressionnés aussi peut-être mais surtout effrayés ils ne pensaient pas que quoique ce soit pourrait passer l'armure d'écailles vertes. Le dragon lui-même semblait choqué, et furieux. Lucy n'accorda qu'un coup d'œil à la bataille, voulant vérifier que Natsu n'avait rien de grave, avant de siffler pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

« Je disais que nous allions faire ce que nous pouvions pour les dragons. Pendant ce temps occupez-vous de sécuriser les habitants de la ville et essayez de survivre.

—Comment êtes-vous devenus si puissants ? demanda Carla de la même voix exigeante dont se souvenait Lucy. »

Celle-ci soupira. Même en résumant le plus important les questions affluaient, c'était sans espoir. Elle répondrait à celle-ci puis rejoindrait Natsu, elle ne pouvait le laisser se battre seul.

« Dix mille dragons sont arrivés chez nous et des milliards de personnes sont mortes. Fairy Tail a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour survivre et nous sommes tous devenus des Chasseurs de Dragons. (Un sourire étira ses lèvres devant leurs mines ébahies.) Nous n'avons pas appris cette magie ni intégré de lacryma, c'était impossible, mais nous avons forgé des armes qui la remplace tout aussi bien. Maintenant vous m'excuserez, je dois aller aider Natsu. »

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle s'éloigna en courant vers le combat qui se déroulait si près d'eux et découvrit Natsu sur le point d'achever le dragon. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline celui-ci balança sa queue vers Natsu que le cri de Lucy alerta. Le monde de celle-ci se réduit à ce combat et elle sauta sur une des pattes du dragon pour lui grimper dessus. Ses mouvements précis la guidèrent jusqu'au dos du dragon qu'elle parcourut en courant jusqu'à sa gorge brulée, à laquelle elle n'accorda pas un regard, puis sa tête. Là, elle s'arrêta, dégaina l'imposante épée qu'elle portait dans son dos et dévoila la longue lame d'os brut. Elle n'était que peu polie – juste assez pour être aussi tranchante que possible –, si bien qu'on pouvait aisément reconnaître la forme. Une dent. Une dent de dragon, pour être plus précis. Elle la leva haut et, dans un grand cri, la lui planta dans l'œil. Le sang gicla alors que le dragon hurlait, à l'agonie. Ignorant le sang qui la recouvrait ou les regards horrifiés des spectateurs, Lucy se recula pour laisser la place à Natsu qui enflamma l'orifice jusqu'à ce que le feu s'engouffre dans le corps du dragon pour le brûler de l'intérieur. C'était la seule technique qu'ils avaient trouvée pour achever un dragon leurs écailles, même abîmées, les préservaient de la plupart des blessures. Sans compter que même s'ils lui tranchaient la tête le torrent de sang qui en découlerait serait trop important et ferait des dégâts à lui tout seul. Les incinérer de l'intérieur était sans conteste le meilleur moyen de les tuer. Cruel, certes, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans une chasse ?

Natsu et Lucy sautèrent de la tête du dragon vaincu et coururent vers leur prochaine cible sans faire attention à leur entourage du passé. Elle ne voulait pas se justifier de l'acte qui leur paraissait si monstrueux devant eux, lui n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Le regard chocolat de la constellationniste croisa celui, embué, horrifié de la petite Wendy et elle serra les dents. Cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci, elle la protégerait. Wendy ne mourrait pas, non, il en était hors de question. Au moins avaient-ils tué son meurtrier.

Le couple suivit les traces de destruction des dragons, les souvenirs affluant dans leurs esprits. Ils se souvenaient d'un temps différent, d'un temps à la couleur sanglante et au goût de désespoir. Un temps où ils étaient morts en tant que mages pour devenir Chasseurs, quand bien même ils n'en savaient rien alors. Lucy agrippa la main de Natsu et il lui lança un regard compréhensif en la lui serrant. Il avait failli mourir en ce temps-là, elle le revoyait se jeter sur le dragon puis chuter de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur devant ses yeux, pour la protéger. Il était inconscient, à la limite de la mort, et elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Sans Loki et Virgo… Sa poigne se resserra de nouveau sur celle de Natsu qui lui rendit la pareille. Il savait, bien sûr, lui aussi se souvenait.

« Il faut qu'on trouve Rog et qu'on ne le lâche plus, comme ça il ne pourra pas nous échapper dans notre temps, déclara Lucy d'une voix étranglée. Si on peut le tuer, on le fait. Ça nous épargnera beaucoup d'ennuis.

—Compris Luce. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Lucy observa les alentours relativement déserts. Les cris de combat, de douleur et de peur retentissaient autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne voient autre chose que des explosions magiques. Lucy serra le poing sur son épée qu'elle n'avait pas rengainée. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils survivraient. Trop de monde était mort de leur temps.

« Il est sur la dragonne blanche, indiqua Natsu quelques secondes plus tard, juste le temps d'utiliser son nez aiguisé.

—En l'air hein… ? fit Lucy en levant la tête pour regarder la dragonne voler au-dessus d'eux. C'est problématique. Je ne peux pas faire appel à mes esprits à cette époque.

—Luce ? (Elle l'interrogea du regard) Je peux voler je te rappelle, fit Natsu en se moquant. »

Lucy grimaça, amusée malgré elle. Elle oubliait toujours. Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras façon mariée et tapa le sol pour se propulser. Elle poussa un petit cri, pas du tout à l'aise dans les airs, et s'agrippa à son cou avec de grands yeux effrayés. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il lui avait fait le coup, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, elle avait beau avoir confiance en lui elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre quand il s'envolait avec elle dans ses bras. Et pourtant ses bras étaient l'endroit où elle préférait être, quel que soit le temps.

Ils atterrirent sur le dos de la dragonne et se retrouvèrent face à un Rog passablement furieux.

Lucy ne garda qu'un souvenir confus de ce qui suivit. Tous ses sens uniquement concentrés sur Rog et le combat qu'ils se livraient elle ne s'aperçut que vaguement que Natsu était allé combattre les autres dragons, lui laissant le mage. Elle lui tint tête comme elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire sept ans plus tôt, lui infligea des blessures suffisamment handicapantes pour qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir une fois de retour dans leur temps. Lucy en récolta également, son bras gauche pendait à son côté, sanguinolant et inutile alors qu'une tâche rouge s'élargissait sur son flanc et que sa cheville droite flanchait peu à peu. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ses mouvements ralentissaient petit à petit et se faisaient moins vifs. Son adversaire était plus amoché qu'elle cependant, aussi arrivait-elle à garder le rythme. Une pause eut lieu dans le combat, chacun s'observant en reprenant son souffle et Lucy décida d'en tirer parti. Elle serra les dents, ses yeux étincelèrent de détermination raffermie, elle assura ses appuis et se propulsa à sa pleine vitesse sur Rog qui ne put éviter son épée. Un hurlement déchira sa gorge alors qu'elle plongeait l'arme dans sa poitrine. Lucy aurait préféré l'achever dans leur temps d'origine mais elle prenait alors le risque qu'il s'échappe en se transformant en ombre. Elle s'était faite avoir une fois, certainement pas deux. Une grimace lui échappa alors que le corps tombait sur elle, définitivement réduit à l'état de cadavre. Excepté si un nécromancien passait par là, il était mort. Enfin. Lucy le bascula sur le côté et retira son épée avant de s'asseoir sur les écailles d'adamantium de la dragonne. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, ses yeux contemplaient la traînée lumineuse des étoiles dans le ciel et elle reprit doucement son souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, un visage surgit au-dessus d'elle et Lucy eut un léger sourire à l'égard de son partenaire.

« Hey, souffla-t-elle.

—Hey Luce. T'es dans un sale état.

—Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'une goutte de sang tombait du front de Natsu jusque sa joue. Je l'ai eu, ajouta-t-elle avec un air soulagé.

—Moi j'ai fait copain-copain avec Atlas Flame, le dragon en feu. Il m'a reconnu grâce à mes flammes.

—Le grand Igneel continue de nous sauver la vie même mort, hein ?

—Je ne te le fais pas dire, plaisanta Natsu. J'ai croisé mon mini-moi aussi. J'étais plutôt pas mal pour un débutant. Tu peux te lever ?

—Fais gaffe à tes chevilles. Avec un peu d'aide ça devrait être possible. »

Il l'aida doucement à se relever en tirant sur son bras métallique puis à ranger son épée. Ils regardaient la tête de la dragonne qui leur tenait lieu de monture lorsqu'ils eurent un coup au cœur. Lucy haleta alors qu'une minute de sa vie défilait devant ses yeux et qu'elle transperçait Rog pour la deuxième fois, ratant le cœur cette fois-ci à cause d'une esquive brutale de son adversaire. Elle l'acheva d'un deuxième coup d'épée pour abréger ses souffrances, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, se haïssant pour son geste. Elle n'aimait pas tuer un homme à terre, c'était fondamentalement contre ses principes. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière qu'elle y était obligée alors elle abattit son épée tout de même. Cela restait plus généreux que le laisser agoniser. Elle ne s'allongea pas cette fois-ci, préférant s'appuyer sur son épée en attendant que Natsu arrive. Il ne tarda pas et dans son regard se lisait le même dégoût de lui-même que trahissait les orbes chocolatés de sa partenaire.

« La magie d'Ultear, cracha-t-il. J'ai dû tuer le dragon une deuxième fois.

—Moi aussi, souffla Lucy en baissant les yeux. Il a essayé d'éviter cette fois… J'ai dû l'achever. »

Sans dire un mot, il vint l'enlacer, caressant doucement ses cheveux tâchés de sang de ses grandes mains toutes aussi souillées. Lucy serra fort les paupières, tâchant d'accepter son geste, tâchant de se rassurer. Ultear avait dû en sauver d'autres avec son sort, elle ne leur avait pas uniquement causé du tort. Elle se raccrocha à cette idée alors que sa main valide agrippait le tee-shirt de Natsu dans un geste désespéré. Il resserra son étreinte, lui causant une certaine souffrance dans son bras blessé mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, elle en avait besoin.

Finalement ils se séparèrent et regardèrent tous deux la tête de la dragonne. Leur combat était loin d'être fini. Le couple se mit au travail immédiatement et au signal de Lucy, Natsu assomma la dragonne par son poing du Roi Dragon de Feu. La puissance d'Igneel était contenu dans ce poing et la dragonne fut immédiatement blessée et assommée malgré ses, presque, invincibles écailles d'adamantium. Lucy plongea sa lame dans la blessure ouverte pour l'élargir suffisamment en poussant un grand cri qui fut reprit par Natsu lorsqu'il acheva le dragon grâce à l'une de ses plus puissantes techniques de Chasseur de Dragon, le Sabre du Phoenix au Lotus Pourpre. Lucy perdit l'équilibre et fut éjectée du dos de la dragonne avec un cri de détresse qui alarma Natsu. Il se jeta à sa suite dans le vide et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Ils atterrirent près de mages qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les décombres en voyant une carcasse de dragon tomber du ciel et Lucy toucha le sol sans dommage, avec un soupir de soulagement, son cœur battant toujours la chamade.

« C'était moins une, fit-elle essoufflée.

—Lucy ! Tu es blessée ! cria une petite Wendy horrifiée. Natsu aussi ! Je vais vous soigner, décida-t-elle s'avançant vers eux.

—Ne bouge pas ! aboyèrent-ils en cœur, le même souvenir sanglant hantant leur esprit. »

Wendy se figea aussitôt, choquée, consternée, qu'ils lui crient dessus, et Lucy en fut désolée. Elle aperçut Levy froncer les sourcils aux côtés de la petite Chasseuse de Dragons et elle la dévisagea. Le visage de son amie était si… lisse. Intact. Sa peau était encore d'une blancheur nacrée et ses cheveux bleus étaient si courts… De son temps la petite mage les portait un peu plus long, négligeant leur entretien, et portait de nombreuses cicatrices. Que c'était étrange. Lucy chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête et emboîta le pas à Natsu qui se dirigeait vers le petit groupe avec un visage qui ne trahissait rien de la douleur qu'il devait endurer. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres, si loin du resplendissant sourire de sa jeunesse et pourtant déjà si étincelant dans leur époque sombre, alors qu'il désignait Lucy du pouce.

« Commence par Lucy, je peux attendre. »

Wendy acquiesça et s'approcha un petit peu de Lucy pour apposer ses mains douces sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle activa sa magie, Lucy sourit mais Wendy sursauta en reculant d'un pas, manifestement épouvantée.

« Ton bras… !

—Hum ? Ah, tu veux parler de mon bras droit. »

Lucy enleva son gant et révéla une main métallique qui fit hoqueter les témoins. Elle avait perdu son bras quelques mois après l'apocalypse heureusement il y avait un mage mécanicien qui avait survécu. Gajeel et lui avaient tiré le meilleur de l'acier que Levy avait fourni. Elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante sans ça elle serait beaucoup plus vulnérable et aurait certainement été tuée depuis longtemps. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais à présent elle contrôlait parfaitement son bras artificiel. C'était un mélange de magie et de science qui l'avait fixé à son bras, une avancée révolutionnaire face aux dragons et qui avait sauvé beaucoup de gens.

« Tu… Et… ta marque ? balbutia Wendy. »

Son émoi fit froncer les sourcils à Lucy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça la bouleversait autant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, qu'une autre Lucy était venue du futur, qu'elle avait perdu son bras bien avant elle, qu'elle s'était sacrifiée devant les yeux de l'innocente et sensible Wendy.

« Je l'ai refait sur mon autre main, répondit-elle en la montrant. Ça fait longtemps Wendy, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état, je me suis habituée, sourit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

La petite guérisseuse hocha la tête, toujours ébranlée, et réactiva sa magie. La constellationniste ferma les yeux et savoura les chaleureuses vagues de la douce magie de la petite adolescente. Doucement, elle sentit ses blessures se refermer, ses muscles et chairs se reformer et son énergie revenir quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller avec le rafistolage de Wendy, elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit à la petite bleue.

« Ça ira comme ça, merci Wendy.

—Mais… Tu es loin d'être guérie !

—Ça suffira, il ne faut pas que tu t'épuises, tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail. Le principal c'est que je ne risque plus d'être handicapée à vie. Le reste des blessures seront simples à soigner même si je combats encore.

—Tu auras des cicatrices…

—J'en ai déjà Wendy, ça ne change rien pour moi, sourit doucement Lucy.

—Si… si tu le dis, hésita Wendy avant de se tourner vers le mage de feu. Dans ce cas c'est à toi Natsu. »

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas, lui permettant de le soigner. Lucy en profita pour sortir un tournevis de sa ceinture, remonter sa manche et régler les articulations de son bras. Un bras en métal était somme toute très pratique mais les combats étaient une rude épreuve pour ces pauvres boulons. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se trouve un métal plus résistant, n'en déplaise à Levy. Natsu sourit largement lorsque la guérison fut suffisamment avancée et ébouriffa les cheveux de Wendy.

« Merci Wendy ! Bon, on y retourne ? enchaîna-t-il pour Lucy.

—Ouais. Duo ou défi ?

—Défi, ça fait longtemps ! ricana Natsu. »

Lucy lui lança un regard ironique alors qu'elle hochait la tête en rangeant son tournevis d'un geste fluide. Elle allait le ratatiner ! Le tout étant de battre le record d'Erza qui était de vingt-trois dragons et de survivre au combat. La constellationniste ne se faisait pas d'illusions cependant, son amie en avait tué autant avec la dernière énergie et Lucy avait l'intention de survivre à ce voyage. Sa famille l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Levy avec un froncement de sourcil.

—Hum ? Oh, on décidait juste si on était en équipe ou en compétition.

—Quoi !? s'exclama Panther Lily que Lucy remarqua à ce moment-là. Vous êtes fous !? Vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

Lucy sourit en agitant la main alors que Natsu haussait les épaules.

« Mais non, on a plus que quatre dragons à combattre, ça ira.

—Et Rog ? demanda Wendy avec hésitation.

—Il est mort, répondit abruptement Lucy. »

Un silence consterné suivit sa réplique sèche et un éclat dur comme l'acier, éclat inconnu de ses amis de cette époque, brilla dans ses yeux. Personne n'osa faire de commentaire et Lucy soupira légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, elle ne voulait pas faire face à leur jugement. Oui, elle avait tué un homme, parce qu'il était devenu une trop grande menace pour l'humanité. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans sa jeunesse, c'était triste, mais Lucy avait appris à faire taire sa conscience. Eux en revanche ne pourraient pas comprendre, pas dans ce temps.

« Moi j'y vais, toi restes ici à parler comme ça je gagne ! lança soudainement Natsu en s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

—Hey ! Tricheur ! fit instantanément Lucy en courant derrière lui. »

Wendy prit la main de Levy et la serra, fort. La peur envahissait sa gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses amis pouvaient être aussi insouciants alors que des dragons envahissaient leur monde, alors qu'un homme était mort. Elle avait vu une Lucy mourir ce soir-là… elle ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar. Levy serra sa cadette contre elle, la même peur au fond des yeux. Elle comprenait pourtant, ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça depuis le premier jour, à rire et plaisanter même dans les pires moments. Ils n'étaient pas comme la Lucy et le Natsu de cette époque, ils avaient été brisés et s'étaient relevés avec difficulté, oubliant quelques valeurs qui leur étaient importantes pour pouvoir survivre. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Lucy pouvoir tuer, encore moins un homme… et pourtant, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux elle avait tué Rog.

Lucy bifurqua dans ce qui fut une ruelle et était à présent un désastre de ruine pour s'éloigner de Natsu et des bébés dragons qui leur courraient après. La douleur pulsait dans son bras encore douloureux malgré les soins de Wendy mais elle ne faillait pas et continuait de courir. Elle finit par tomber sur un dragon. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Mermaid Heel étaient rassemblés à ses pieds et tentaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le vaincre. Lucy fronça les sourcils en voyant le dragon qui leur faisait face. Un dragon de pierre… elle n'en avait jamais combattu mais Fried lui avait dit que si elle en croisait un le mieux était de parvenir à ramollir ses écailles. Il n'y avait aucune chance de le vaincre par un autre moyen, même ses yeux étaient couverts d'une fibre transparente aussi dure que de la pierre, le moyen habituel était donc à bannir. Elle s'avança vers les trois guildes encore au complet, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ceux qu'elle avait vu mourir. Ce fut Lyon qui la vit en premier et il fronça les sourcils, manifestement désorienté.

« Lucy ? Tu as l'air… différente.

—Oh, tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux ma chère, pérora Jenny avec une main délicate devant sa bouche.

—Je viens du futur, répondit Lucy d'une voix neutre.

—QUOI ?! s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur, détournant leur attention du dragon.

—Je sais comment battre ce dragon mais il me faut l'aide d'Ichiya, fit-elle sans faire attention à leur cri. C'est quoi sur le dragon ? fit-elle avec un air perplexe.

—Je t'entends ! cria ce qui bougeait vainement sur le dragon, lui fournissant la réponse qu'elle attendait.

—Salut Cobra. Continue à distraire le dragon, je vais te permettre de l'abattre dans cinq minutes. »

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse mais ne douta pas qu'il l'avait entendu. Il entendait tout, elle le savait pertinemment, c'était l'une des choses les plus pratiques avec son pouvoir. Elle s'écarta un peu avec un signe de main pour qu'Ichiya la suive, ce qu'il fit, et elle s'assit derrière un pan de mur tombé de la maison à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais c'était mieux que rien.

Sans répondre au mage qui l'inondait de questions en tout genre, Lucy invoqua son matériel de petit chimiste. Sept ans était passé depuis cet évènement horrible, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre et perfectionner de nombreuses magies, celle-ci était semblable à celle d'Erza. Elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Titania, mais elle se débrouillait assez convenablement pour en être satisfaite. Lucy inspira profondément puis planta son regard sérieux dans celui d'Ichiya. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme lorsqu'elle était jeune, il la mettait mal à l'aise. A présent elle le connaissait mieux, elle connaissait ses qualités et avait appris sa magie afin de pouvoir fabriquer parfums et potions. Elle était capable de mettre son plan en place seule, elle l'aurait fait s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle et Natsu, mais dans ce cas-là elle avait besoin d'être rapide et elle n'était pas suffisamment expérimentée pour l'être assez.

« Ichiya, j'aimerais faire une potion liquide pour ramollir les écailles du dragon. Je connais la recette mais j'aurais besoin de votre parfum de rapidité, de stabilité et de sécurité pour le faire. Et j'ai besoin d'une confirmation : il n'y a aucun risque de corrompre la potion si on utilise ces parfums ?

—Je suis étonné que tu connaisses ma magie mais c'est une très bonne idée, répondit Ichiya d'un air peu sérieux. Normalement il n'y aura aucune interférence grâce à un ingrédient secret que je mets dans chacun de mes fabuleux parfums, fit-il théâtralement.

—Parfait, acquiesça Lucy. Dans ce cas, commençons. »

Lucy se mit au travail, épaulée par un Ichiya admirateur de la façon efficace dont elle travaillait. Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de la femme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était celui qui lui avait appris ces gestes. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, il était particulièrement méticuleux lorsqu'il lui fallait fabriquer un parfum, et plus encore lorsque c'était une potion. Lucy l'avait appris en travaillant avec lui, en avait découlé une grande admiration de son talent. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de lui, il restait un grand mage. Erza le lui avait pourtant répété depuis la mission contre Oracion Seis.

La potion fut prête alors que s'écoulait la cinquième minute du temps qu'elle avait donné à Cobra. Lucy se saisit de la fiole en se relevant d'un bond, faisant sursauter Ichiya qui ne la suivit pourtant pas, occupé à neutraliser les divers parfums qu'ils avaient utilisés et à nettoyer sommairement les instruments afin qu'il n'y ait aucun incident regrettable.

La mage courut jusqu'au dragon de pierre, encore debout et relativement indemne malgré les puissantes attaques de Cobra sur son dos. L'œil exercé de Lucy remarqua pourtant un filet de sang entre les écailles, amenant un sourire approbateur sur ses lèvres. Elle avertit le Chasseur de Dragon de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire et, ignorant ses jurons incrédules, Lucy entreprit de grimper sur le dos en pierre du dragon.

Ses dents grincèrent alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas perdre ses prises malgré les secousses trop brutales du dragon. Elle avait l'impression que son bras de chair se détachait à chaque fois. Elle arriva finalement sur le dos du dragon et grimpa encore jusqu'à sa tête avant de sortir de sa ceinture la fiole qui contenait la potion destinée à ramollir la pierre.

Elle alerta Cobra avec un cri avant d'écraser la fiole sur la tête du dragon et de plonger son épée dans l'espèce de mixture que ça formait. Elle l'arracha d'un grand coup, le sang gicla, éclaboussa tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Lucy ordonna à Cobra de faire sa plus puissante attaque en direction de la plaie qu'elle avait formé, en direction de l'intérieur du dragon plus spécialement. Il s'exécuta, le dragon rugit de douleur.

Lucy grimaça une imprécation. Cobra n'était pas encore assez puissant pour l'achever. Elle plongea de nouveau son épée dans la blessure ouverte, de toutes ses forces. Pas assez, ce n'était pas assez. Lucy grimaça, tenta de plonger plus profondément l'épée dans la plaie, elle jura.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Cobra entendait ses pensées. Il sauta du dragon en urgence et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Kagura. Il expliqua en quelques mots secs ce qu'elle était censée faire et Kagura ne perdit pas un instant. Elle saisit l'épée de Lucy qui s'accrocha aux écailles pour ne pas tomber, la retira de la blessure, grogna sous son poids, ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, puis la plongea de nouveau de toutes ses forces. Elle utilisa sa magie de gravitation et se servit de l'épée comme conducteur pour transpercer le cerveau de la bête. Le sang jaillit, trempant les trois mages, faisant grimacer Lucy qui se demanda si elle allait jamais pouvoir rattraper cette tenue. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'une tenue de voyage si elle n'y arrivait pas, ce serait ennuyant… Mais ce n'était pas le moment, se refocalisa-t-elle sur ce qu'il se passait.

Le dragon tomba sur les immeubles en un grand fracas et Lucy fut violemment éjectée. Trop fatiguée pour se réceptionner correctement, elle se ramassa sur elle-même, s'attendant à un choc tel que sa blessure au bras gauche se rouvrirait. Datant de l'invasion des dragons d'il y avait sept ans, elle n'avait jamais vraiment guéri et se rouvrait lorsque Lucy ne faisait pas assez attention. Souvent lorsqu'elle était en compétition avec Natsu en vérité. Elle se sentit heurter un corps et, pendant un instant, les souvenirs de cadavres lui vinrent à l'esprit, puis des bras se serrèrent autour d'elle et elle se détendit légèrement. Elle n'était plus dans le passé.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour tomber sur le cadavre du dragon lorsqu'on la reposal. Elle le scruta du regard, s'assurant qu'il était mort, qu'il ne bougerait plus, qu'il ne ferait pas de coups traîtres. Lucy l'avait vécu une fois. Elle refusait de le revivre, plus encore dans ce monde qui n'était pas l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Lyon et lui sourit, reconnaissante.

« Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

—Tu as l'air en mauvais état, s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu devrais t'assoir.

—Non, ça va, j'ai encore de la réserve. (Elle fit jouer prudemment son bras de chair puis le métallique et s'estima satisfaite. Elle avait déjà combattu avec pire que ça.) Tu vois ? Pas de problème.

—Je vais te soigner quand même ! s'exclama Sherrya sous le regard surpris de Lucy. Si tu comptes combattre les autres il faut que tu sois en état et là tu es trop blessée !

—Euh, fit Lucy en papillonnant des yeux, surprise, alors que Sherrya commençait à la soigner. Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais ? Je vais bien.

—C'est mon devoir, en tant que mage guérisseuse, de soigner ceux qui en ont besoin, fit-elle en murmurant, les yeux larmoyants. Tu es peut-être résistante et habituée aux dragons dans ton temps mais tu as besoin de soins ! Je ne te laisserais pas comme ça. En plus tu es une amie de Wendy, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure ! »

Lucy regarda avec surprise cette petite version de la Sherrya qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait oublié que sous la douleur constante, sous la hargne de façade, se trouvait une fille qui avait dû grandir trop vite pour pouvoir survivre, qui avait dû voir ses amis et sa famille mourir. Une adolescente sensible, fragile, avec un désir d'aider les autres plus grand encore que quiconque pouvait imaginer l'incarnation vivante de la détermination de Wendy. Lucy sourit doucement et posa sa main valide sur la tête de la petite rose pour la caresser doucement.

« Merci Sherrya. »

Dans les yeux chocolat de Lucy se trouvait une ombre inconnue à ces mages qui n'étaient que les versions antérieures de ses compagnons. Lyon fronça les sourcils, comprenant doucement que leur sort dans le futur qu'incarnait Lucy n'avait rien d'enviable. Pire encore, les cicatrices sur sa peau découverte, sa résistance inhumaine à la douleur, sa capacité à abattre des dragons, tout cela le laissait penser que Lucy avait connu l'apocalypse, et qu'elle se battait encore pour survivre.

Lorsque Sherrya eut fini ses soins, Lucy s'écarta de quelques pas, les remercia pour leur aide et leur recommanda de se regrouper. Ils étaient plus forts ensembles, quand bien même ils ne l'étaient pas assez pour faire face à un dragon. Ils pourraient au moins avoir une chance de se protéger. Alors qu'ils répondaient, Lucy leva le nez vers le ciel où un dragon de feu heurtait un dragon cornu. Elle entendit un rugissement familier juste avant qu'une boule de feu n'achève le dragon qui s'écrasa à quelques rues d'eux. Lucy écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle venait de voir une attaque conjointe de Natsu et Atlas Flame.

« Mais quel tricheur ! s'exclama-t-elle sous les regards perplexes des mages.

—Qui ?

—Je suis venue avec Natsu, on est censé éliminer tous les dragons chacun de notre côté – une sorte de compétition si vous voulez – et il s'est allié avec le dragon de flammes ! s'indigna-t-elle.

—Vous- vous faites une compétition pour savoir qui tue le plus de dragons ? répéta Kagura sans avoir l'air d'y croire, tout en lui rendant son épée.

—On s'amuse comme on peut, répondit Lucy en haussant les épaules. Cobra, ça te dit une petite chasse ?

—Tu veux te servir de moi, grogna-t-il.

—Et alors ? N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu as été libéré ce soir ? répondit Lucy en haussant un sourcil. »

Cobra fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre que les évènements avaient changé en profondeur Lucy, et certainement toute sa clique de mages idéalistes. A cette époque, elle lui aurait certainement sortit une stupidité sur l'amitié – et en y croyant en plus – mais là… elle assumait vouloir se servir de lui pour gagner un défi contre son ami. Cette Lucy était bien plus cynique que son passé. Il haussa les épaules mais Lucy sourit, légèrement sournoise, dans le style Mirajane.

« Je sais où est ton amie, le nargua-t-elle.

—Cubellios ?! Tu sais où il est ?!

—Où _elle_ est, oui. Deal ? proposa-t-elle en tendant sa main de fer.

—Deal, répondit-il sérieusement.

—Super ! Où sont les autres dragons ?

—Il y en a deux autres pas loin, ils sont contre deux autres Chasseurs de Dragons.

—Ca doit être les Jumeaux… Très bien, on y va ! Je te suis, sourit-elle aimablement. »

Cobra hocha la tête et courut dans la direction du combat. Lucy adressa un signe de la main aux autres mages avant de le suivre en hâte. Ils coururent quelques minutes sans parler, préférant garder leur souffle intact dans l'optique du combat. Lucy détaillait les rues sur leur passage, voulant garder une trace de cette ville en mémoire. Plus aucune des grandes villes n'existaient chez elle, seule une nouvelle Magnolia était progressivement construite parce que c'était là qu'étaient regroupés les Chasseurs de Dragons et donc la sécurité. A force de combats et de chasses, ils étaient enfin parvenus à se tailler un territoire, faisant de Magnolia la première ville à l'abri d'une attaque dragonesque depuis sept ans. Les dragons respectaient les territoires des puissants, on ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça. Les mages avaient mis sept ans, mais ils avaient réussi à bâtir une ville hors de leur joug, à présent ils pourraient commencer la reconquête de leur pays, peut-être même du monde. Mavis était toujours là avec ses stratégies pour guider la guilde après tout, et elle serait toujours là. Avec son véritable corps enfermé dans le lacryma – à l'abri – la malédiction avait une prise moindre sur son esprit et elle n'était pas un danger pour ses compagnons elle était la meilleure personne pour guider la renaissance de l'humanité.

Cobra s'arrêta brusquement mais Lucy continua sur sa lancée, roulant au sol pour éviter la queue qui tranche l'air au-dessus d'elle et se releva dans la continuité de son mouvement. Toujours avancer, toujours bouger, ne jamais s'arrêter. S'arrêter c'était la mort. Elle dégaina son épée d'un bras, sautant aussi haut que possible pour attraper une écaille saillante et commencer à grimper sur le dragon bleu. Cobra rattrapa son retard, criant des instructions aux Dragons Jumeaux alors que Lucy atteignait une aile. Elle la trancha d'un coup d'épée, sous les hurlements bestiaux du dragon. Elle se remit à grimper, remontant le long de son cou comme un parasite. Elle arriva bientôt à sa tête et Lucy s'accrocha aux écailles, à l'abri derrière les cornes du dragon.

« Cobra, je suis sur sa tête. Je vais l'aveugler, mets toute ta puissance dans cette attaque. Je m'occuperais de l'autre avec les deux autres si besoin. »

Elle ne vérifia pas qu'il l'avait entendu, se mit en mouvement. Ne pas s'arrêter, ou très peu. Être insaisissable. Lucy brandit son épée bien haut et se balança à la corne, plongeant son épée dans l'œil du dragon avec toute la puissance de l'élan. Son rugissement retentit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lucy grimaça, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir fermer ses oreilles, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle remonta sur le haut de la corne à la force de son bras de métal et parcourut son crâne pour refaire la même opération de l'autre côté. Elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois, le dragon devenant trop agité, mais elle parvint – presque miraculeusement – à garder son équilibre. Son épée plongea dans le second œil, en ressortit ruisselante de liquide vermeil, et Lucy s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la corne quand le dragon s'effondra. Cobra passa à l'attaque à l'instant où elle criait son nom et le poison envahit le cerveau du dragon. Lucy garda son regard fixé sur lui, ne surveillant l'autre que du coin de l'œil. Il était trop occupé avec les Dragons Jumeaux pour prêter attention à son comparse de toute façon. Elle s'assura que le dragon bleu soit bien mort avant d'adresser une pensée de remerciement à Cobra et de courir vers le dragon noir. Elle grimaça. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui grimper dessus avec ses écailles glissantes, presque invisibles. Il lui fallait un autre plan.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Un dragon de feu s'abattit soudainement sur le dragon sombre et plongea ses crocs dans sa gorge offerte, le tuant sur le coup. Lucy sursauta, avant de grimacer. Mince, Natsu avait gagné. Celui-ci sauta du dos d'Atlas Flame et la rejoignit en quelques foulées, son large sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai gagné !

—T'as triché ! protesta Lucy.

—Toi aussi, fit-il en désignant Cobra. (Il remarqua Sting et Rog et leur sourit.) Ca fait longtemps les gars, j'espère que vous finirez pas comme chez nous !

—Natsu, gémit Lucy devant sa délicatesse légendaire. »

Elle-même évitait le regard des deux chasseurs de dragons. Rog avait tué Sting trois ans auparavant, pour une raison inconnue. Tout ce que Lucy savait c'était que Grey était revenu de la chasse avec les cadavres de Sting et Lector. Il n'avait jamais expliqué à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé et personne n'avait demandé. Ils avaient déjà tellement de morts à ne pas oublier… Ils avaient été enterrés à côté de Frosh et Yukino, qui avaient été parmi les premières victimes. Minerva l'avait très mal pris. Sans le soutien d'Erza, elle aurait certainement perdu la tête et sans Mirajane pour contrôler son pouvoir de démone, elle les aurait certainement tous tués. Et puis… _elle venait de tuer un autre Rog_. Elle était incapable de les regarder dans les yeux.

« Où est Cubellios ? »

Voix tranchante qui interrompit ses pensées mais Lucy se contenta de sourire à Cobra.

« Elle s'appelle Kinana maintenant, elle est à Fairy Tail. Tu devrais pouvoir la revoir si tu te conduis bien. Les mages pardonnent vite. »

Il hocha la tête et Lucy ne put qu'espérer du fond du cœur qu'il aurait un bel avenir. Cobra et Kinana était l'un des seuls couples qui avaient traversé les années sans jamais se perdre. Ils avaient survécu aux dragons, aux démons, aux Dévoreurs de Dragons de Pergrande et à bien d'autres épreuves mais… Kinana avait fini par mourir. Pas de la main d'un ennemi, non, d'une manière… à laquelle personne n'aurait songé. Elle était morte en couche, en donnant naissance à leur fille, Arisa. La Mort leur avait rappelé à cette occasion qu'elle n'était pas que sur les champs de bataille. Qu'elle pouvait se trouver aux moments les plus inattendus, aux moments qui devraient être heureux. Une main sur son bras lui fit relever la tête et son regard chocolat rencontra celui, onyx, de son mari. Elle lui rendit son sourire sincère, malgré les ombres qui habitaient leurs deux regards.

« Lucy, il y a un moyen de réparer un peu tout ce merdier ?

—Détruire Eclipse, fut sa réponse immédiate. Mais je ne connais pas la conséquence que ça aura sur notre futur à nous.

—Je pense pas qu'il y en ait, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout a déjà changé et on a pas disparu alors ça devrait être bon pour nous.

—Hum oui, je ne suis pas experte comme Ultear mais à priori tu as raison, réfléchit Lucy, l'index sur le menton. On n'est plus déjà plus dans la même ligne temporelle maintenant avec tous ces changements, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas rouvrir Eclipse pour retourner chez nous, donc… il faut détruire Eclipse.

—A tes ordres, sourit-il largement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Il retourna vers Atlas Flame pour lui parler et Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur son visage. Imbécile. Cobra la dévisageait, écoutant attentivement les pensées qui lui traversait le cerveau. En l'occurrence, Lucy réfléchissait à ce qu'était devenu Atlas Flame dans le futur. Même si ça avait semblé être le cas quand la Porte avait été ouverte, tous les dragons n'étaient pas mauvais et ne cherchaient pas à les manger. Ils avaient des alliés parmi ces créatures puissantes. Peu, mais ils en avaient. Atlas Flame n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Cela valait peut-être le coup de le chercher. Cela dépendait comment la situation aurait évoluée pendant leur absence. Trois mois c'était long et l'avenir trop incertain pour pouvoir réellement prévoir les actions de chacun. Excepté pour Mavis évidemment. Mavis était devenue une véritable déesse pour les humains survivants, les guidant vers une nouvelle ère. Une ère où ils survivraient, dragons ou non.

« Atlas accepte de détruire la porte.

—Formidable, merci Atlas Flame.

—Je fais ça parce qu'il est le petit d'Igneel, il est mon roi après tout. »

Lucy se contenta de sourire et serra la main de Natsu, réconfortante. Le grand Igneel, le Roi Dragon de Feu. Ancien Roi. Il avait péri aux côtés d'autres dragons qu'il avait recruté pour mettre un terme au règne d'Acnologia. Cela s'était passé un an auparavant, les blessures étaient encore fraîches. Des cinq dragons qui avaient adoptés un humain, Grandine était la seule survivante, parce qu'elle avait protégée plutôt qu'attaquée. Le monde avait changé drastiquement suite à cette bataille, notamment géographiquement parlant. Les guerres dragoniques étaient… terrifiantes.

Ils regagnèrent calmement les jardins du Château Mercurius et Lucy admira silencieusement la majesté qui se dégageait du lieu. Que c'était étrange de voir une bâtisse aussi immense après avoir vécu dans la nature pendant si longtemps. Les sédentaires ne survivaient malheureusement que rarement aux dragons. Pas assez vifs à s'enfuir, trop attachés à leur terre. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. Elle supposait que Fairy Tail était comme ça aussi tout bien réfléchi. Ils avaient nommé la nouvelle ville humaine Magnolia après tout, même si elle n'avait rien en commun avec l'ancienne Magnolia, étant constituée d'un réseau de grottes dans les montagnes. Après tout, l'âme de la ville était ses habitants n'est-ce pas ?

Atlas Flame se jeta sur la porte scellée plusieurs fois de suite, ne prêtant aucune attention aux humains qui hurlaient à ses pieds. Lucy jeta quelques sourires rassurants à la ronde et expliqua à ceux qui demandaient ce que le dragon était en train de faire. Natsu avait croisé les bras derrière sa tête, semblant se désintéresser de son entourage même si Lucy savait que ce n'était qu'un air. Les mages de ce temps s'étaient rassemblés derrière eux. Ils regardaient tous le dragon se démener à abattre cette maudite porte. Ils n'avaient pas détruit la porte de leur temps. Ils auraient pu. Peut-être auraient-ils dû. Mavis s'était opposée à cette solution cependant et personne n'avait contesté ses ordres. Eclipse avait été mise à l'abri au sein d'un volcan actif avec le lacryma qui renfermait le corps du premier maître. Ils étaient gardés par un dragon antipathique, presque sauvage, mais qui avait accepté cette mission éternelle à la grande surprise de tous.

Ignia. Fils biologique d'Igneel.

Natsu et lui ne s'étaient pas entendu au début. Du tout. Leur combat avait duré presque un mois complet, avait transformé le désert de sable de Desierto en désert de verre, tuant toute vie sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. La furie d'END s'était déchaînée également, à un certain point dans leur combat. Lucy avait bien cru qu'ils ne survivraient pas cette fois-ci. Sans l'amour que lui portait Natsu… Cela aurait pu très mal se terminer. Mais tout s'était bien terminé, plus ou moins. Ignia avait fini par se ranger de leur côté après une longue conversation avec plusieurs dragons et, étonnamment, Kanna et Rackeid (quelque chose en rapport avec les relations père-enfant compliquées). A présent seuls certains membres triés sur le volet de Fairy Tail savaient qu'il gardait les deux secrets les mieux gardés de Fairy Tail.

L'Histoire était étrange.

Dans cet espace-temps-là, Lucy n'était même pas certaine qu'ils rencontrent Ignia. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait imaginer l'absence de cet antipathique dragon qui avait accepté, en plus de sa charge, de protéger son trésor le plus précieux. Parce qu'il était de la famille malgré tout et qu'il n'était pas sans cœur comme elle avait pu le penser au début.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Lucy sursauta au souffle chaud qui caressa son oreille et sa joue mais un léger sourire gracia ses lèvres. Elle se tourna pour faire face à son mari et plongea sa main dans ses mèches sauvages, essayant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre.

« La maison me manque. »

Son regard d'onyx aux infimes reflets verts s'adoucit et il porta une main à sa joue pour la caresser, doucement, comme si elle était une princesse fragile et précieuse. Lucy se laissa aller dans son toucher, son sourire s'élargissant, un pâle reflet de cette lumière rayonnante qu'elle était encore sept ans auparavant.

« A moi aussi. »

La porte céda à cet instant, à point nommé. Dans un fracas de fin du monde, elle se brisa en morceaux sous les coups du dragon de flammes, amenant plus de destruction encore dans les jardins autrefois resplendissants du palais royal. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, prenant la pleine mesure de cette porte qui avait semblée indestructible, immuable, et qui se brisait à présent devant eux. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes. Puis Natsu lui fit un sourire solaire qu'il tourna ensuite vers les mages de sept ans plus jeunes avec un geste de la main.

« Ça été cool de vous revoir !

—Profitez de votre présent, acquiesça doucement Lucy en suivant l'exemple de Natsu. »

Elle vit dans leur regard qu'ils avaient peur de comprendre et elle sourit simplement, un peu tristement. Lucy ne quitta pas le visage jeune et innocent de Wendy tout le temps que prit leur disparition, les larmes abondant à ses yeux alors qu'elle se remémorait la tombe qui les attendait dans leur époque. L'une d'entre elles réussit à couler sur sa joue souillée de sang et d'écorchures diverses et elle vit Wendy se mettre à sangloter, cédant enfin à la tristesse de la compréhension. Elle fit un geste de la main avec un dernier sourire et finit de disparaître, laissant un Fairy Tail meurtri mais entier derrière elle, regagnant son espace-temps où l'enfer régnait. Où ils se battaient pour leur paradis, leur famille.

Lucy se releva en grimaçant et contempla les ruines envahies de végétation qui l'entourait. Le centre de Crocus… Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. Si _là_. Le corps de Rog qui les avait suivis pour revenir là où était sa place. Lucy sourit légèrement et le fit disparaître dans cette autre dimension où elle stockait tant de choses elle avait déjà transporté les corps de victimes de cette manière, c'était la façon la plus simple de conserver le corps et ramener Rog à sa famille. Tant mieux, ils pourraient l'enterrer aux côtés de Frosh, Sting, Lector et Yukino. Une main calleuse se glissa dans la sienne et elle la serra, reconnaissante pour la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, l'envahissait, réchauffant ses os glacés.

« Retournons à la maison, ils doivent nous attendre. »

Lucy hocha la tête, ses pensées emplit de la vision d'une Wendy encore vivante, d'un Sting enthousiaste, d'une Yukino reconnaissante, d'un Elfman et d'une Lisanna émus aux larmes, de tant de personnes en pleine forme, de personnes qu'ils avaient sauvés pour cette vie-là. Une vision qu'elle chérirait longtemps. Elle avait pu les revoir une fois avant de les rejoindre dans les Plaines Dorées. La Chasseuse se détourna de la Porte et sourit à Natsu alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte comme ils l'avaient fait dans ces mêmes rues, il y avait sept ans de cela.

« Tu crois que Rhéa a été sage ? demanda-t-elle, étrangement sereine.

—Aucune chance, rit Natsu. Elle tient de moi, elle doit leur avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant notre chasse !

—Sauf si Ignia a accepté de la nourrir, objecta Lucy avec un gloussement. Elle est aussi gourmande de feu que toi, soupira-t-elle avec humour.

—Elle connaît les bonnes choses ! approuva Natsu avec fierté au grand amusement de sa femme.

—Mais ça veut dire qu'on va être les baby-sitters lors de la prochaine chasse, grimaça-t-elle par avance.

—Ca va être marrant ! s'exclama Natsu. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'a appris le gosse de la princesse de glace, ricana-t-il. S'il veut que je le laisse approcher de Rhéa y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit impressionnant. »

Lucy secoua la tête avec un sourire joyeux, échouant à feindre la fatigue à ses mimiques enfantines. Elle savait qu'il voulait le meilleur pour tous les enfants de Fairy Tail, malgré le cinéma qu'il faisait à propos de l'amitié entre Rhéa et Storm. Natsu avait raison, ça allait être amusant. Les enfants étaient si joyeux, si _vivants_ ils apaisaient son cœur meurtri et lui faisait espérer que l'horizon s'éclaire à nouveau pour les humains. Elle aurait besoin d'eux pour soigner la blessure de son cœur qui s'était rouverte avec ce voyage dans le temps. Une lueur impatiente s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'elle pressait le pas. Elle voulait voir sa fille.

« Dépêchons-nous ! »

Elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible à Magnolia. Elle voulait voir Rhéa, sa précieuse fille aux cheveux ébouriffés de la couleur des cerisiers en fleurs, et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle voulait voir ses yeux s'illuminer de détermination alors qu'elle lui montrerait tout ce qu'elle avait appris en trois mois de séparation. Elle voulait voir Ignia râler à propos de tout et rien mais nourrir sa nièce de ses flammes malgré tout. Elle voulait voir Gray et Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Kanna, Rackeid, Fried, Sherrya et tous ceux qui partageaient sa vie depuis sept ans. Elle voulait voir sa famille.

Peu contrariant, partageant son impatience, Natsu accéléra le pas également et bientôt ils couraient côte à côte vers Fairy Tail, vers leur famille.

Leur époque n'était pas tendre, si loin de l'âge d'or des hommes, tant de problèmes, de batailles et de guerres étaient encore à venir… mais c'était la leur et ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner. Leur famille était ici.

Malgré les pertes, Fairy Tail vivait toujours.

Et ses mages ne l'abandonneraient pas de sitôt.

* * *

Vous avez donc la fin avant le début. Oui, oui, c'est fait exprès xD

Ce projet me tient à cœur depuis _très_ longtemps. Je crois que j'ai commencé ce chapitre y'a au moins deux ans peut-être même trois. C'était censé être un One-Shot au début, avant que j'ai soudainement envie de développer le background x'). Je voulais le poster même si je n'ai pas la suite complète (et croyez-moi, couvrir sept ans d'horreur c'est... l'horreur (haha, très marrant la blague, bref)). Le fait est que j'ai une soudaine poussée d'inspi et j'ai _enfin_ fini ce chapitre qui traîne depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ce que je vais faire : je posterais les autres chapitres dans le mois et si je prends trop de temps à écrire la suite je vais partir du principe que c'est un projet trop lourd pour moi et vous faire un résumé de ce que j'ai planifié. Parce que honnêtement j'ai du mal à avancer tellement y'a de trucs x') Après si vous avez des suggestions de ce que vous aimeriez les voir subir (ne mentez pas, je sais que je suis pas la seule sadique du lot) j'accepte avec bonheur : c'est plus drôle de planifier à plusieurs x') Je ne dis pas non plus que j'abandonnerai tout si je vous donne le résumé complet, si j'ai de nouveau de l'inspi je la continuerai.

Des bisous et des câlins !


End file.
